My Green Eyed Savior
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Logan was saved by someone or something with supernatural powers. When he is saved he notices the most amazing green eyes. What happens when he meets the person who the green eyes belong to? Will they become friends or will Kendall stay away for safety?
1. Saving Me

A/N: So here is another new story. I just thought the idea of it was really cute so I decided to write it. I know I need to work on my other stories, but I will get to them I promise. I also wanted to thank Ieeerr for helping me come up with superpowers that Kendall has in this story. All of my readers who haven't read any of her stories really should go do that. I also just wanted to say that I know that this chapter is going to be a little short but I promise to make it longer in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from big time rush

**My Green Eyed Savior**

**Chapter One: Saving Me**

It was starting to get late at night and Logan was late from getting out of work. He worked at the local library and he needed to check all the books back into the system before he left. It wouldn't have taken him so long if people hadn't decided to drop off dozens of books last minute. Logan loved his job but he hated how late it required him to work sometimes because he needed to study for his classes the next day. Being surrounded by books all day was a benefit though.

Logan only lived a couple of blocks away from the library so he didn't find it necessary to drive to work. He didn't live in the best neighborhood though that was another reason why he never liked working late. He didn't like walking out here alone not knowing what was going to happen. Nothing ever did happen though but Logan couldn't help but be paranoid. Logan only stood 5''5' and had short brown spikey hair and had little muscle on his body. Logan was never a fighter so he knew that he would have no luck protecting himself if something ever happened to him.

As Logan walked he failed to notice a taller, bigger man who had been watching him ever since he left the library. The man had been watching Logan for the past few days and decided that tonight was finally going to be the night that he did something about the need to brunette caused him.

Logan was just a block away from his apartment when he felt somebody grab his arm and drag him into the alley that he was passing by. Logan was freaking out. This wasn't supposed to happen to people like him. He never did anything wrong, stayed to himself and didn't bother anybody else. He was a good neighbor and was friendly to everybody at the library even if they weren't nice to him.

Logan started kicked and screaming, doing everything he could to get away from the person who was dragging him down the alley. Nothing good ever came from alley ways. That was where people were raped and murdered and Logan knew that his fate was to become another victim on the list. Logan continued to kick and scream before an object hit his head hard and suddenly he had no idea where he was or what was even happening. Logan was far beyond seeing stars.

Logan tried to fight back, gaining some sense of reality back but it was no use. The guy held a guy and pointed it at Logan's head. "You scream and I will shoot you." Logan just nodded his head, feeling his pants being undone and lowered. Logan started to cry, he never thought that he would lose his virginity like this. If he did survive then nobody would ever want him because he was dirty and damaged goods.

Logan heard the man's zipper before he heard a loud roar of something that didn't sound like it belonged in a city. He looked over to where he heard the sound and saw a male lion with golden fur and the most amazing green eyes Logan had seen on any creature. The lion let out another roar and started to head towards Logan and the man who was trying to rape him.

The man on top of Logan was terrified of the lion that was approaching him and backed off Logan and pointed the gun he had at the lion. Then something unbelievable happened. The lion magically transformed into a black bear. Since it was really dark out it was hard to see the bear but those green eyes stood out even in the dark. Logan heard a roar of the bear before the sound of the gun dropped and footsteps running away.

The black bear then walked over to Logan and Logan started to sob harder than he already was. "It will be ok, I'm not going to hurt you" it said and Logan's eyes went wide. He must have been hit really hard if he was imagining animals changing into different animals and then those animals talking. Logan quickly stood up before tripping over his pants and falling back down. "Please, let me help you" the bear said and Logan tried pulling his pants up from the ground and scooting away all at the same time.

"Bears, can't talk. I just fell and hit my head really hard. This never happened" Logan said to himself as he ran to his apartment. Logan then got this weird feeling in his stomach and went to turn around hoping to see the bear but ended up seeing nothing. First the lion magically transformed into a bear and now it's like the bear teleported out of the alley. _That is so crazy. This is all just a weird dream and I just need to wake up so I don't have to think about it anymore._ Logan really wanted to believe that but he knew that this wasn't a dream and no matter how crazy it was or sounded he knew what he saw.

He wasn't going to tell anybody else about it though. He never really fit into anywhere in the first place he didn't need this to be held over his head. Knowing his luck they would send him away to some insane asylum. He wasn't crazy, at least he hoped.

No, it wasn't a debatable topic. Logan wasn't crazy and he saw the most amazing green eyes ever tonight. Logan knew that he was never going to be able to get those eyes out of his mind. He just hoped that he would see them again someday.

A/N: Like I said I know that this is short but I wanted to leave a little mystery in this story. So you won't really get to meet Kendall for another two chapters, just a heads up. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue this story because I am a little iffy on it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Green Eyes

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was working on my other story Running Back to You which is now complete, so if you haven't read it you really should. I also have been struggling with this chapter of the story because I didn't know how I would continue it. So I'm just going to do what I normally do and that is just type and come up with it as I go. So sorry if this is a crappy chapter. Just a little fun fact, the classes that I have listed for Logan to take are actually classes that I have/am taking in college myself. As for the author note for the last chapter, I changed my mind. You will get to meet Kendall this chapter. Anyways, read the story.

**Chapter Two: Green Eyes**

Logan had awoken the next morning with a really bad headache. He had the weirdest dream about a lion or a bear or some sort of creature saving him from being raped. Something inside Logan's mind was telling him that it wasn't a dream. It was way too realistic but animals sure as hell couldn't talk or change into other animals. Shaking his head, Logan tried to forget about the dream, or whatever it was. The only thing that he couldn't get out of his mind was the green eyes he saw on both of the animals.

Today was the first day of Logan's first semester of college and he hoped that it would help him keep his mind off of science for a while. Logan was majoring in Science Education. He had wanted to be a doctor but he would rather teach them about the body then help cure it. Today Logan had two classes, Public Speaking and Exploring Teaching. Both of them were required for his major. Logan was nervous about his public speaking class but he knew that it would be a good thing to take since he was going to become a teacher and stand in front of a classroom almost every day.

Sighing, Logan quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal. He had taken a few bites but didn't want to eat anymore. His stomach felt weird with everything that he was thinking of. Shrugging it off, Logan cleaned up after himself then headed to the University of Minnesota so he could find his way to his first class of the semester and of his college life.

**-My Green Eyed Savior-**

Logan had finally found his first class. It took him a while to find it but he was glad that he now knew where it was and for the whole fact he wasn't late. When Logan walked into the classroom he noticed that all the seats in the classroom were taken except one next to this really cute blond. Logan couldn't believe his luck, even if the guy was straight Logan would still be able to look at him every day they had class.

Logan made his way to the seat before setting his stuff down. The blond was having a conversation with a Latino boy next to him and by the looks of it the two knew each other outside of class. Logan sat down and got out a few pencils, his notebook and a folder. He always liked to be prepared. When Logan looked back up from the table he saw the blond smiling at him. Logan then noticed the green eyes on the blond's face and Logan took a big gulp. He couldn't believe it; the blond had the same green eyes as the bear and the lion last night.

"Hi, I'm Kendall" Kendall was then cut off by the Latino behind him

"And I'm Carlos" Logan couldn't help but chuckle at Carlos' eagerness.

"I'm Logan." Logan said still looked at the blond. He was still in shock.

Kendall was going to say something else but the professor walked into the room. "Welcome to Public Speaking. You all can call me Asher and if you are not in the right class then please leave now." Asher paused for a minute and saw nobody leave. "Alright, let's get started. I want you all to go around the room and say your name, major and one interesting fact about yourself."

The people all around the room started to list off facts about themselves but Logan wasn't really paying attention, he was focused on the eyes of the boy next to him. He knew that he asked to see those eyes again and there they were plastered on Kendall's face. Logan was brought out of his thoughts when Carlos started to talk about himself. "Hi my name is Carlos Garcia and my major is criminal justice and I am going to become a cop just like my dad." It was now Kendall's turn and Logan was excited for some reason.

"Hello, I'm Kendall Knight. My major is speech communication and I know how to play the guitar." Logan then realized that it was his turn to talk and paled slightly.

"My name is Logan Mitchell and my major is secondary science education. One interesting thing about me is I've been told that I am a great singer." The list continued on with the rest of the students and Logan started to zone out again. _Kendall Knight_ Logan kept repeating over and over in his mind. The name suit him well, but that was just off of a first impression.

During the rest of the class they just talked about what was expected out of this course. For once Logan didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. His mind was trying to put two and two together but instead of getting four he got something completely different. This whole thing was frustrating and Logan just wanted to figure out how Kendall could have the same green eyes as the two animals the night before.

It was now the end of the class and Logan stood up. Kendall grabbed his hand and Logan immediately turned a light shade of pink. "I just wanted to say that it was really good to meet you Logan." Kendall said sounding sincere. "I hope you have a good night and be careful. This city is filled with a lot of bad people." Kendall then stood up himself and headed out of the classroom leaving a confused and giddy Logan standing there.

**-My Green Eyed Savior-**

Logan was trying all night to get an answer to his question. He then started to think about what Kendall said to him before he left. Why was it so important to say to be careful? Logan thought about it for a few minutes before it finally clicked in his head. "Oh my god'

A/N: So this chapter sucked, or that's what I think at least. I was going to try and have it be longer but it's not as easy as it looks. Anyways, whether you agree with me or not when I say that this chapter is awful review and let me know. I am also going to try and update Something There for everybody.


	3. Understanding

A/N: Oh my god I'm finally updating! I just wanted to apologize to all of my readers. I have been in a little bit of a rough patch with my writing but here I am, updating stories like crazy. I am going to hold off on writing the sequel to Running Back to You, for all of my readers who didn't know that. I want to work on the stories I already have going before I start something new. Just so you all know, I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter but I had to have it this way to lead to the next chapter, which is an important chapter.

**Chapter Thee: Understanding**

"Oh my god" Logan said as he finally realized it. The green eyes, the telling him to be careful. Logan didn't know how he didn't piece it together earlier. Kendall was the lion and the bear and a human. It made no sense and yet it made so much sense at the same time. Logan had heard about people having supernatural abilities but he never thought of them to be true. How else could someone explain transforming into different animals and then magically disappearing?

It was all confusing but something in the pit of his stomach Logan knew that he was right. There was really no way to prove that Kendall had super natural abilities. Unless Logan were to get himself into trouble again but that was really hard to make happen.

Or was it?

_Logan stop it, you are not going to put yourself in danger just to see if Kendall has super powers. Just become his friend and see if you can get him to admit it that way_.

Something clicked inside of Logan's head again. That was a brilliant idea. Logan didn't need to put himself in danger while the blond boy was in his class and sitting right next to him. It would take a little bit of work but Logan needed to know the answer to this mystery and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

A/N: Once again I am so sorry that this is so short. I know that you guys were expecting so much more and I will try my hardest to keep updating and not to get in the rough patch I was in for the few weeks I was in it. Anyways, I am asking this with all of my stories but I want you guys to review and let me know whether or not I should keep updating this story because I don't want to update something that people don't like. Even if you don't like the story, let me know so I know whether or not to work on future chapters.


End file.
